


Destiny’s Body-Shots

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Does Not Equal Attachment, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Quinlan Vos had a love/hate relationship with his soulmark, fortune that he had a love relationship with his actual soulmate.Or(Quinlan is gay, Fox is drunk and impulsive, everyone else is just along for the ride.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Quinlan Vos & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luminara Unduli, Quinlan Vos/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 281





	Destiny’s Body-Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whollyjoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whollyjoly/gifts).



> No copyright claims!
> 
> Shoutout to @Crab_Lad for editing this trash for me!! Go read their stuff, I cry over it on the Daily.

Soulmarks formed on someone’s body on the day of their 5th birthday. For some people this is a joyous occasion, learning what the person destined to them will say is heartwarming. Most people have cheesy pickup lines, or simple conversation starters. Quinlan knew for a fact that Obi-Wan's Soulmate Mark just had a simple “You’re General Kenobi I’m assuming” and “so you’re the bodyguard?” which Quinlan knows for a fact he’s cried over before; two soulmates were rare after all. 

Unlike Obi-Wan's continual crisis over his own soulmates, Quinlan found his own to be quite amusing right from when he was a kid. On his wrist were the big black letters of “Bodyshots!”. The crechemasters used to make him over it up as a kid because it wasn’t “Jedi like,” but Quinlan always enjoyed looking at it, the thought of finding his soulmate had kept him going through some really tough stuff. Call it cheesy, but he was really excited. 

A part of him deep down wished that Obi-Wan had been his soulmate, he loved Obi-Wan, he was probably his best friend out of almost anyone in the temple; especially growing up when they were so similar in everything they did. It used to drive their Masters mad.

As they began growing up, his friends slowly all found their soulmates and were absolutely joyful. Don’t get him wrong, he was  _ so  _ happy that his friends were finding their loves; but it just made it harder for him to not have met his soulmates, made him long for something he hadn’t had yet.

He had managed to drag Obi-Wan and Luminara out to a club on a rare day where all three had a day off; without using blackmail. Luminara hadn’t met her soulmate yet, helped by the fact that she had always kept her mark hidden from sight. rivately, he wondered if she had no interest in finding them. Obi-Wan on the other hand had managed to meet both his soulmates, directions going in seperate ways. 

“So Obi-Wan, hows soulmate life?” Quinlan questioned coyly, taking a sip of whatever drink Luminara had chosen him while he flirted with anybody around him. 

“It’s fine, we’re good.” 

“Uh-huh..how hasn’t he murdered you for being a reckless idiot?”

“First of all, I’m not reckless, and second of all; he’s just as reckless as me.” 

“Sure about that?”

“Leave him alone Quinlan,” Obi-Wan fired back, before changing the subject, “What about you? Meet the lucky person yet?” 

Quinlan rolled his eyes, grumbling, “Yeah, your mum.” 

“God I hate you.”

Quinlan snickered, raising his glass to take a sip of the gross blue liquid in his cup. He didn’t like talking about soulmates when it was directed at him, didn’t want to talk about the fear that he was never going to find them. 

“Do you remember the first time Obi-Wan got drunk?” Luminara questions, snickering slightly. 

“Stop.”

“And he proposed to his kettle and then puked on his Master’s shoes? I thought Qui-Gon was going to kill you.”

“I was a delight, Thank you, I was never as bad as you, Quinlan.”

Quinlan grinned, Obi-Wan really liked to pretend he wasn't an absolute demon when he was a child. Quinlan shared a glance with Luminara, who was currently trying to hide her snickers behind her glass. 

It wasn’t often he got to be out with his friends, at least without any life-threatening assassination attempts. Though he couldn’t deny, assasionation missions became slightly better, now that he’d been partnered with  _ Fox _ . He thought he was just a stuffy old secretary with excellent hair; but no, the man had a lovely dry humour. Quinlan was a sucker for a good joke. His whole life was one.

Speak of the devil, the familiar laughter echoing around the bar. Quinlan forgot, it was one of those Council ground days, where they all had to meet up. Which meant that their commanders would be here too and had apparently decided to kidnap Fox to join them. 

“I’m not so sure-“ 

Evidently Obi-Wan had noticed them as well by the way he slowly trailed off whatever dry joke he was currently making. 

If this were any other day, Quinlan would have started laughing at him. Seeing Obi-Wan speechless had always been a rare event that Quinlan found hilarious, right from when they were both kids. But, instead, he was too wrapped up in the scene across the room. 

“Are you going to go talk to him?” 

Quinlan startled, focusing suddenly on Obi-Wan and Luminara’s amused faces, obviously finding his _ interest _ in one of the command batch hilarious. Which really shouldn’t be that funny considering the shit Obi-Wan pulled when he let it slip to a few of them that he had met his true soulmate. Who happened to be none other than Commander Cody. Quinlan was pretty sure they got too drunk to walk in celebration. They always were the worst type of friends. 

“What are you even on about?”

“That trooper you are  _ absolutely  _ ogling at,” Obi-Wan teased.

“I have no idea what you’re even talking about.”

Luminara and Obi-Wan groaned in unison as Quinlan tried desperately to get the spotlight off of himself. “You guys are terrible friends.”

“You love us.” Obi-Wan coos in sync with Luminala’s teasing voice.

“You serious Quinlan? What if he’s the one,” she slurs, pointing her glass at him messily, she evidently had been drinking a lot faster than the other two. Though judging by Obi-Wan's flushed cheeks, and the way he was swaying slightly, was an indicator that he had also nearly reached his limit. 

“He’s not the one Lumi, I guarantee you.”

“But what if he is!! Have you spoken to him?” 

“Well- no but-“ Quinlan stuttered.

Shaking her head, Luminara cut him off, “-ah! No but’s, go over and talk to him mister, I’ll even send Obi-Wan over to see his boy-toy.”

“My what!!” Comes Obi-Wan's offended voice, and even that was enough to make Quinlan grin, offending Obi-Wan was always entertaining.

“You will won’t you Obi?? Drag Quinlan over to talk to his current eye candy.”

“Fine. Llet’s go asshole.”

Obi-Wan dragged Quinlan to his feet. Quinlan barely had time to throw his drink back before Obi-Wan was dragging him to the cluster of clones. 

“Cody!  _ Cyare” _

Cody turned around quickly enough to come face to face with a very drunk Obi-Wan, said man already starting to wrap about Cody’s bulkier form.

“Obi-Wan! Sir! Are you...drunk?”

“Don’t call me sir here Cody, we’re not on duty! And I’ve had a few shots with Quinlan!” 

“Ah hello Vos, enjoying yourself? I’m assuming,.” Cody greeted, steading Obi-Wan who was hanging off of him.

“Of course Commander, nothing fills me with more joy than watching Obi-Wan recite love poems!” Quinlan could see the jealousy clearly on the face of the Commander; god he hated soulmates that danced around their feelings, and these two obviously were not the brightest. Or the most emotionally stable.

“Oh I’m sure it is.”

“Oi! I’m standing right here!” Obi-Wan squawked from where he's currently standing almost completely pressed against Cody, and by the way said man's pupils were dilated; the man was also reacting to Obi-Wan unconsciously. 

Quinlan meanwhile was deciding which pick-up line would be the best to use on the grey haired man. Apparently when he’s had more than three drinks at once, his shabby idea of a verbal filter goes out the window because he just opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to his mind-

“Did you know you have really hot hair?” 

Immediately he was tempted to take his own tongue out, some days he really wished he knew how to  _ think before he spoke _ , because that was mildly humiliating. The clone on the other hand didn’t say anything, even layered upon darker skin, Quinlan could still notice the furious blush that was costing his cheeks. 

Quinlan watched as the man casually choked on the drink he was currently nursing, before avoiding eye contact at all cost. Even while his brothers roared with laughter. 

The man didn’t say anything for a moment.Quinlan was genuinely starting to get more and more concerned, when he went through 3 different shades of ill before opening his mouth and simply blurting out-

“We should go to body-shots.” 

Quinlan freezed He knew that phrase, it had been tattooed on him since he was a child. This was the  _ asshole _ that made a 5 year old child have the words “let’s go do  _ body shots”  _ permanently on their body. Quinlan did the only reasonable thing to do in this situation. He opened his mouth and said the first most sensible thing he could think of.

“Sure let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I really love Vox, and Codywan and also soulmate AU’s!  
> Lemme know what you thought!! Or come scream to me on tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl) 
> 
> \- forestgreengirl


End file.
